Xiggie
Xiggie is the of Giieg Otos and is the sixth member of the La Lutte Pour Presque Rien organization in the story of Kingdom Hearts Legacy. He controls Ice, and utilizes that attribute to it's fullest potential in battle, summoning various blizzards to take down his opponents. Xiggie fights using short swords made out of ice, which he can summon at any time. Xiggie pretends to have emotions at almost all times, and has convinced himself that he does have some emotional capability, but whether if it is true or not remains uncertain. As a human, Xiggie was friends with Hellius Shadoe, who later turned on Giieg and caused him to lose his heart, turning him into the Nobody; Xiggie. Xiggie meets Hellius again as a Nobody quite often, but Xiggie has willingly chosen to forget all about their good friendship as humans, much to Hellius's disliking. Story Origin Giieg Otos is the name of Xiggie's original persona. He lived in the southern part of Twilight Town, in an abandoned, old house. He didn't have any family, but he had one best friend; Hellius Shadoe. Hellius was a bit older than Giieg, and acted somewhat similar to an "older-brother" like figure. He taught Giieg to fight, and they often clashed in various places for the mere fun of it. After the mysterious Ethereal started to show up, the two decided to fight them in order to keep themselves alive. It was the morning of November the second, during a battle against a pack of Ethereal, that something very dark took control over Hellius, and used him to wipe out half the neighborhood. Giieg tried to stop him, but only to fail. Hellius, who was almost consumed by the darkness, fired a massive amount of dark orbs at Giieg, and soon enough, they Heartless started appearing everywhere. Giieg was soon defeated. He sank into the darkness and lost his . However, it appeared that Giieg's strong heart and will had caused him to evade death... partially. A new existence Giieg woke up in front of the old mansion. He was very shocked and confused when he realized that he did not look the same as he did before; his skin was paler, his eyes had become cyanic in color, and his hair had gained some blue tones. Soon enough, another person appeared, and introduced herself as Yrax. She quickly explained to him what had happened to him and what he had become; a . She then told him of the "new-name tradition" Nobodies have, and gave him his new name; Xiggie. She then offered him to come with her to learn more, or wait for them to find him. He immediately decided to go with Yrax, as she seemed to know the answers to his questions. The two then stepped into a leading to a new world which Yrax called home; the Icy Lands. This new world was cold and full of danger, but it still somehow felt safe and warm to both of them, and it wasn't long until Xiggie started to call this world home. Soon after their arrival, Yrax told Xiggie almost all she know about the Nobodies, , the Keyblade and finally, and it's power to restore their hearts. The next day, Xiggie asked Yrax to become his mentor, a request which she gladly accepted. She then decided to teach him to use his newfound Ice-elemental powers, and took him out into the frozen woods to train. It was then that Xiggie saw Yrax's powers for the fist time; she could manipulate his mind and create illusions for him to see, she was a Mind manipulator and an excellent teacher. Yrax soon gave Xiggie his first real weapon, an Ice short-sword, which he could summon at any time. She also taught him to make his own weapons out of the Ice he could summon, and it wasn't long until he had mastered that skill. After several months of training, Xiggie had become a good fighter and could use his blizzard skills to their fullest potential. But he still had a lot to learn. It was after a long and tiring training session that the two started to talk about their families, and it was then that Xiggie came to know of Axane, Yrax's younger sister. Xiggie felt like he was connected to Axane in some way, and Yrax sensed it. After a few more weeks of training, Yrax gave Xiggie what would be her very last training session, and once they had called it a day, she told Xiggie that she had taught him everything she knew, and that she therefore had nothing more to teach him. She then told him to search for people like them, for they would definitely help him on his quest to get his heart back. Having said that, she simply said "farewell" and stepped into a Corridor of Darkness leading back to Twilight Town, where she was planning to meet her sister. They night after Yrax's departure, Xiggie had a dream in which she reached out to him, telling him that she had been captured by mysterious men in black cloaks, and that she was soon to be eliminated. The two had their last moments in that dream. With her final world she told Xiggie to look after her. Xiggie wasn't sure who she was talking about, but just before she disappeared, Yrax told him that she'd always be with him. Driven forward by rage and thoughts of revenge, Xiggie started traveling from world to world, collecting information on the mysterious, black cloaked men that killed Yrax. Eventually, he learns that Lord Kami and his disciples were the ones behind Yrax's murder. But not only that, but they were apparently trying to take over the worlds, and eliminating anyone who got in their way. Xiggie was determined to take them down, but they were too many and too powerful for him to fight alone, so he knew he had only two options; find a group of Nobodies willing to take down Kami's empire, or take them down from the inside. New hope After many weeks of secretly roaming from world to world, Xiggie stumbled into the realm of In-Between, where he met another Nobody, called Troisnyxetienne and the two became fast friends. They found many things in common, and they soon began to relate to each other. Xiggie shared with her all the things Yrax had told him of about the Nobodies, Kingdom Hearts, the Ethereal and also told her of the murderous disciples of Lord Kami. The two couldn't help but feel some sort of connection to one another, despite the fact that Nobodies, creatures who lack a heart, should not be able to feel anything. With their common goals; to get their heart back and restore their former selfs, they joined forces. Not long after Xiggie met Troisnyxetienne, the two were attacked by a powerful swarm of Ethereal, and it looked like it would be their last battle. Suddenly, another Nobody appeared and soon enough, the enemies were gone. The newly arrived Nobody then introduced himself as Xahno. He told them that he was looking for Nobodies to join a group of other Nobodies with the goal of getting their Hearts back, using peaceful methods. This sounded wonderful to both Xiggie and troisnyx, so they decided to go with Xahno. Xahno took them to a mysterious world where they were greeted by four other Nobodies; Hanx, Xantos, Valxoos and Xaelus. Xaelus was apparently the leader and he gave all of the three new recruits positions within his organization, troisnyx was number 5, Xiggie was number 6, and Xahno was number 7. The organization did apparently not have a name yet, so Xaelus's first order of business was to find a name for it. Troisnyx suddenly came up with the name; La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, which was French for: The fight for '''almost' nothing''. Everyone seemed to like it, and soon enough, it was the organizations official name. Although the members of La Lutte were now 7, Xaelus still thought that they should add to the group, so he sent the three new recruits out on a mission to find more Nobodies, suitable for La lutte. The party went straight to Twilight Town, as that was the birthplace of (almost) every Nobody. They soon found what they were looking for. They approached the female Nobody and asked her for a name. She said that her name was Dorelcia, and a few seconds later, her new name had been decided; Delacroix. After a few minutes of talking to the trio, she agreed to join La Lutte. Delacroix introduced the concept of "identity" into La Lutte, and suggested that they should wear a trademark outfit. She then introduced her brother, Reignoux, who gave them all blazers and uniforms from the Académie Destina. That was their new trademark outfits. Soon after Reignoux had given them the outfits, he was welcomed into La Lutte as the ninth member. Xaelus said that they could still use one more member, so all of the members now started to look for yet another Nobody who would be willing to join their team. Xaelus was the one who found their next member; Xelak. A 14-year-old boy with rather impressive fighting talents. He was the tenth member of La Lutte, and Xaelus told everyone that they finally had enough members. Because Xiggie, Xahno and troisnyx were still on the look for a new member, they did not receive Xaelus's message. On the outskirts of Twilight Town, the gang had found yet another Nobody, who looked strangely familiar to Xiggie, then it hit him; it was Axane. Xiggie finally understood the meaning of Yrax's last words; he was supposed to look after Axane! Xiggie immediately requested that she'd become a member of La lutte and brought her to Xaelus, then he learned of Xelak, and that they didn't really need more members. But because of Xiggie's determination, Axane got in as the eleventh member of La Lutte. Work to do Now that La Lutte had gained quite a few members, Xaelus started to send them out on missions to get them closer to their goal. Xaelus refused to tell them how they were truly going to get their hearts back, but following his orders seemed like the right thing to do. Xaelus gave them simple missions most often they were as simple as exploring or defeating a harmful creature. But Xaelus's mission orders always ended with the same words: "Make friends". Xiggie was often put together with Xahno and Xelak on missions, and they called themselves the triple X. While in that group, Xiggie acted as their leader, as he was the oldest and highest ranking of the trio. Xiggie also often went on missions with TNE, Axane, Delacroix and Reignoux, but he rarely went with the founding members. On those missions, they travelled the worlds in search for answers and information and also following Xaelus's orders to "make friends". Xaelus was certain that after enough time, their "true mission" could start. Sound of Magic :Main article: Shrine City A few days after Axane's recruitment, all the members of La Lutte went on a mission to locate new worlds and get information on them and their residents. The team stepped into the corridors of darkness and decided to follow Xantos, who said that he knew the way to new worlds. After wandering aimlessly for a while, they saw that they were officially lost, and a fight broke out between Hanx and Xantos. Troisnyx and Reignoux jumped in to stop the fight, but ended up being pushed out of the corridors of darkness and disappeared. It was a while before the group noticed their disappearance, and when they did, Xiggie and the others went after them right away, coming out in a whole new world, called Shrine City. The group immediately started to look for the two, but they only found Reignoux, who told them that Troisnyx had decided to scout this magical world. The group split up to go and look for her. Xiggie went with Valxoos to scout the city's interior of the Shrine City Institution. The two roamed the halls of the institution for a while, when they suddenly heard loud, emotional music coming from the concert hall. Xiggie knew that that must be TNE's music, so the two ran straight to the Concert Hall. There, they found Troisnyx, who had apparently become an apprentice of Professor Laurell in Audimancy magic. Valxoos and Xiggie congratulated TNE, and told the others that she was finally found. The members of La Lutte decided to stay the night, and celebrate both TNE's induction to the Shrine City Institution, as well as them succeeding in finding a new world. Returning home :Main article: The Icy Lands A few weeks later, Xaelus gave Xiggie a mission along with Troisnyxetienne, Axane, Delacroix and Reignoux. Their mission was simply to explore the Icy Lands, and of course, make friends. However, once they arrived in Xiggie's so called home world, something shocked all of them; it appeared that the Icy lands were not so icy anymore. All of the ice was melting away, and huge streams of icy water were pouring through the land and into the sea. All the frozen flora in the forest was thawing and was taking on a green color. It looked as is summer had finally arrived to the world's eternal winter season. This place looked nothing like home. The group decided to go go to the village in looks for answers, only to find out that if the heat would keep going skyward like this, all the ice would melt and the village would sink into the deep, dark depths of the sea. The group knew that they had to help. They split up, and started looking for a reason for the sudden change of temperature, Xiggie went with Reignoux to speak to the villagers, and Axane went with TNE and Delacroix to see if there was anything out of the ordinary outside of town. The boys soon found out that there was a reason for why the world used to be so cold, it was the cause of a incredibly powerful magical artifact, called the Gelidus Gelu. It was said to be emit coldness unimaginable, and boost ice power by an enormous amount when equipped. The cloaked man who told them of this mentioned that as far as he knew, it was stationed at top of the highest mountain in the world. After hearing this, Xiggie and Reignoux set out to go see if the Gelidus Gelu was where it was supposed to be, as that was their only lead. Once they had made it up on the top of the Highest mountain they saw (which was not really that high), they saw a small pedestal made of Ice, surrounded with what appeared to be the ruins of an old temple. The whole place was covered with thick fog that was creeping around. As they got closer, they saw some sort of a stand on top of the pedestal that seemed to be best suited for a star-shaped object, however, that object had apparently been removed. They realized that the Gelidus Gelu, the cause of the cold, had been stolen. The duo then decided to find the girls and inform them of what they had discovered. They had looked almost everywhere when they spotted the girls near the lake, which happened to have melted. once they got closer, they saw that the girls were not alone, and they were fighting someone. That someone was Hellius Shadoe, Xiggie's best friend as a human. Xiggie didn't really remember him all too well, but he did remember that they used to be friends, and that it was Hellius's fault that Xiggie had become a Nobody. The enraged Xiggie ran into the battle field to help the girls. Hellius did not recognize Xiggie at first, but when it hit him he stopped fighting back. The two had a short conversation, and it appeared that Hellius was still partially being controlled by the darkness, but his true self was still in there, still fighting. Suddenly, Hellius took a strange blue, star-shaped item out of his pocket and held it in front of Xiggie, it was the Gelidus Gelu. The Gelidus Gelu suddenly started to shine, and soon enough, the lake was almost completely frozen again, but Xiggie had also been separated from his friends. Xiggie and Hellius started fighting again, and Hellius used the Gelidus Gelu's power to manipulate the ice around them. After a short while, Xiggie managed to hit Hellius in the hand, causing him to drop the Gelidus Gelu. Xiggie picked it up, but the moment he did, it started to shine with a bright blue light, and before he knew it, Xiggie was completely frozen. Hellius started laughing, thinking that the battle was over, but suddenly the layer of ice surrounding Xiggie broke off. Hellius was shocked to see that Xiggie's skin was as white as a corpse's, his clothes were much bluer, and they seemed to be almost completely frozen, the Gelidus Gelu also seemed to be on his chest, and to top it off, his eyes were shining with a light blue color. Xiggie had entered his drive form: Frost Form. The two battled again, and Xiggie ended up victorious. The wounded Hellius stepped into a corridor of darkness and disappeared. After reuniting with his friends, Xiggie headed back to the mountain where he put the Gelidus Gelu back to it's place. Not before long, the Gelidus Gelu started to shine once again, and this time, it did so over the entire world. It sent out dozens of lights, that combined into a beautiful northern light, gently streaming through the world, refrigerating everything once again. The La Lutte members may not have truly completed their quest, but they did do a good job non the less, so they left the Icy land to report back to Xaelus. He was quite happy with the outcome of this mission, and congratulated everyone on their success. Xaelus told then that helping others was an important thing when "making friends". These worlds got Xiggie thinking; was Xaelus planning something that they did not know of? Personality Being a Nobody, Xiggie can not feel true emotions, but he tends to fake it and act as he does. He uses his memories of his former life to illustrate emotions, as he remembers "how to" feel. He acts as a rather quiet but still friendly teenager, that likes to hang out with his friends. He also likes to fight and train, and he seems to get a certain "kick" out of it. He mainly hangs out with troisnyxetienne, Xahno and Delacroix, though he is friends with the other members of Xaelus's Organization. He is also close to Axane, Yrax's sister, who he got to join the Organization. Appearance Xiggie has blueish hair and a spiky hairstyle, blue eyes and rather pale skin. He usually wears blue jeans, deep-blue shoes, the black La lutte blazer and a white T-shirt with the number 6 underneath it. But he tends to wear the full La Lutte uniform on special occasions. Xiggie's original appearance is very similar to that of from , except he does not wear a scarf, and his vest and shoes were blue. This is actually quite interesting, as an image of Lea had not been released during the development of Xiggie. Although he wears only a shirt when in the Icy Lands, he never seems to get cold. It is unknown whether that is because of his clothes, or if he has an immunity to frost. Fighting Style :Main Article: Xiggie/Abilities Xiggie fights using short swords and magic. He mainly relies on Magic and Special Attacks in battle, though he can pack a hell of a wallop using normal physical attacks. He is also has high speed, making him hard to hit. When in his drive form, Frost Form, Xiggie gain the ability to dual-wield his weapon, creating another copy of it that he holds in his left hand. Xiggie's basic weapon is called Snowstorm, and is a very basic model of his weaponry. Xiggie's battle stance is similar to that of from , except that Xiggie doesn't hold his weapon in reverse. His first ground-combo-move is a simple short-range forward slash, and the following one is another short-range forward slash in the opposite direction, and his combo finisher is normally a move where he performs a short-range, forward spin-slash, but it can be replaced with a special-combo finisher when certain weapons or abilities are equipped. Xiggie's aerial combo involves two simple slashes from his blade, followed by a single aerial spin as a combo finisher, that (like the ground combo finisher) can be replaced with another move. When very low on HP, Xiggie can sometimes activate a Special ability that brings Yrax's spirit to life within him, giving him additional strength, and special powers. Xantos was the first one to notice this ability of his, and refers it "the change". Because "Yrax's spirit" is in control of Xiggie's body during this time, Xiggie himself does not seem to remember anything that happens while this ability is in effect. After the abilities effect has wore off, he usually says something like "What just happened?" or something of that nature. Quotes "We may be Nobodies...Nothing... but we're still here, still fighting! and that's what matters!" "I may not have emotions, but I still remember how to... laugh..." "I just want things to go back to the way they were." "No... it can't be!" "Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault!" Battle "Take this!" (when attacking normally) "That's it!" (combo finish) "Missed me?" (when revived) "Ice!" (when casting Blizzard) "Freeze!" (when casting Blizzard) "Feel the cold!" (when casting Blizzard) "That was cool!" (after using a powerful ability) "Prepare yourself, it's about to get much colder!" (casting Diamond Dust) "So, you want it cold, eh?" (when TNE and Xiggie use Stryion) "This isn't over yet!" (When Yrax's spirit awakens) "The light ain't out yet!" (When Axane's spirit awakens) Victory "Too easy" "You never had a chance!" "Over already?" "He he, that felt good" (when winning a battle against a friend) "Don't mess with me!" (when winning a battle against Xantos) Loss "I feel... nothing..." "No... how could I lose..." "This can't be...." "I'll get you next time!" (when losing to a member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien) "Good-bye... vi... nur..." (when losing along with TNE, Xahno, Delacroix, Reignoux or Axane) "I lost...? but, how?" (when losing to Xantos) Trivia * Xiggie is named after his creator, Siggi, who goes by the name of Xiggie online. * Although not originally planned by Xiggie's creator, Xiggie's original appearance shockingly resembles that of from . Gallery File:Xiggie.jpg|Early concept art of Xiggie File:Troisnyxetienne&Xiggie.jpg|An early concept art of TNE and Xiggie File:LLPPR9.jpeg|An early concept art of LLPPR File:Xiggie6.png|Xiggie's concept mugshot File:La Lutte-Battle Stance.jpeg|an concept art of TNE, Xahno and Xiggie in battle stance File:Xiggie-Mug.png|Xiggie's Mugshot File:XiggieHappy-Mug.png|Xiggie's happy mugshot File:XiggieAngry-Mug.png|Xiggie's angry mugshot File:XiggieDuh-Mug.png|Xiggie's 'bored' mugshot Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles Category:Males